I Told You So
by RainingScars
Summary: Melinda is Bella. Has a different personality, different life. See what happens.
1. New Town, New School, New People

I stared out the window, fingering the touchscreen buttons on my CD Player. Old School. I know. My mom took a drag of her cigerette, while one hand was on the steering wheel. I could see my stepfather's Lexus in front of the minivan. We had all the boxes in the back. We were moving...again. My mom never stopped moving, ever since Dad died it seemed that we moved all the time I've gone to 15 schools, 18 cities, and 3 little towns, and I'm only 15, a freshman. Mom promised this was the last time.

My dad died when I was three, him and I were in a car crash, a Dodge decided to run a red light. I went into the hospital in critical condition, Dad...well, I'd rather not talk about it. My mom never forgot about him. She cried the whole time I was in the hospital, I remember vaguely. She's been in and out of marriages ever since then. And the guys she does pick, aren't that great of role models for me. My stepdad beats my mom and me. His name is Cory. She just pretends it doesn't happen, so she never changes anything. I try to stay away from the 'jail' house as much as possible, but, that's hard to do considering I have only two friends, and that's because I'm not much of a people person.

One is Alan. He was gorgeous, funny, and laid back. And Deena, who was the most religious person I ever...EVER! knew. Before I left, Alan decided he wanted to sleep with me, so I did. A month later, I found out I was pregnant. When I told him, he said that he didn't want the baby, but agreed to stay friends with me, and be a distant father towards the baby. I looked towards my stomach. I remember that Alan cried some and said to not tell his family. I agreed. That night, Alan and I told my mom. Mom was happy, but disappointed in me. She wanted me to keep the baby, but I had other plans, I was wanting an adoption, I didn't want my baby to go through the pain that Cory inflicted on the house and on us. The night Mom told Cory, I thought me and the baby were going to die. There were still bruises from that night on my arms and legs.

Mom patted my shoulder and yanked out the earbud headphone that was stationed in my ear. "We're almost there." She soothed in her calm voice. I guess I couldn't be that mad at Mom. It's not all her fault our lives are turning to shit.

I looked ahead and read a sign that said: Forks 5 miles ahead Mom's eyes looked tired, and had bags under them. Poor Mom. I wanted to hug her, but then again I haven't hugged her since I was 4. I stared back out the window on the passenger side, and saw a huge wolf, the size of our minivan!

"Awesome..." I whispered to myself.

"You'll love it here, Melinda!" Mom smiled.

"Yeah..." I breathed, then thought, 'Dad would've too.'

...

Not fifteen minutes later did we arrive at the abandoned street, which our house was located on. The tiny population was probably in school or at work at 1:30 in the afternoon on a Tuesday. I started school the next day. Cory had already been in the house two minutes before we hopped out of my mom's minivan ourselves. As soon as I got into the house I escaped to my room. Cory entered.

"How do you like it? You have your own bathroom, too." I looked to the door connected to my room.

"Yeah, thanks, that's awesome, I'm going to start getting ready for tomorrow, it's been a long trip so I'm going to go to sleep in a few hours." I smiled.

"Okay, there's some soup we brought from home on the counter if you want it." I nodded toward him.

...

I woke up the next morning refreshed and looked for my first-day-of-school clothes. I chose my Tripp pants. They would scare more people. I love my Tripps.

I ran down the stairs and grabbed my prenatal vitamins off the counter.I drank them down, washing it out with water. I grabbed a granola and savored the chocolatey-nutty goodness. I said hi and bye to both Cory and Mom, and headed outside to ride to school on my bike. I didn't bring a backpack or anything, so if I did need something I was screwed.

...

I finally arrived at Forks High School at promptly 8:00 a.m. Not a lot of people had shown up yet and I decided to jump into the office for a spell. When I opened the door I saw a red headed woman with a Barney-purple t-shirt on.

"Hi!" She greeted.

"Hi..." I replied.

"You must be Melinda! So nice to meet you, let me get your schedule, and information packets...and a map of the school..." She carried on as she was shuffling the papers on her desk, finding the right ones. She handed me a few things like, my schedule(duh), a map of the school(another duh), my locker and combination, a piece of paper that all my teachers needed to sign, and packets for my parents. I smiled and walked out the door. When I stepped outside, all eyes turned in my direction. I shrugged. I folded the papers and stuck them in my pockets. I sat down ona table, not the seat, the table, of a picnic table they had at the front of the school. I looked up in the drizzle that was turning into actual rain. Oh, yeah, I heard it rained here often. I looked back down the ground. The bell rang, and still people were looking at me. Wierd, guess they weren't too used to new people. I pushed off the table and landed on my feet. I pulled out my schedule.

Name: Hawkins, Melinda Social Security: 5-555-55-5555 Birthdate: 11/03/92 ID: 555555 Period 1 G142 Paffton English 1 Period 2 K256 Dais Math 1 Period 3 F103Banner Science 3 Period 4 J211Barret Geography Period 5 D110 Pina Creative Writing Period 6 CAFE Lunch Period7 GYM Garcia Physical Education Period 8 F230 Alan Health

I looked everywhere for the stupid building, it was complicated, but I finally figured it out. I made my way to the classroom and saw Mr. Paffton speaking. I opened the door and it squeaked. He smiled my way. "Ah, Ms. Hawkins, I see you've joined our class, may I see your documents?" He put out his left hand, motioning for the papers. I handed him my schedule and the signing paper. He checked off his class on my schedule, and signed the pink slip with his signature. "Have a seat next to Chester, please. Chester raise your hand." A boy with orange hair with freckles and glasses raised his hand. Just my luck, a Chester that looks totally like a Chester. Brilliant. I made my way over to the desk, and completely ignored the guy. I ignored everyone really, people were passing notes, staring at me...STILL! And this one guy in the back looked like he was about to punch the walland blow it into smitherins. Now that's my kinda guy. He was buff for a 9th grader, and more looked like an 11th grader. He had all black leather on, which had to keep off the rain, he looked over toward me and signaled a peace sign towards me. Cool. I'm in league. Cheeto Chester gave his attention to me and asked me, nasally, "So, where are you from?"

"None of your business." I stated bluntly.

"Now kids, for the next few weeks we are going to be working on a fiction paper, I haven't set a due date, but we will be working on a collaborative, that means, two or more people working on the same story, now I'm trusting that everyone will pick partners that you will work with, more than you will talk with. So, get up and sit next to your chosen partners." Most of the class had their partners, even Cheeto Chester (his new nickname). I didn't have anyone come over to me, and the guy in the back didn't have anyone either. "Melinda, Turk, will you two pair up? Or would you like to both work with me?" None of us moved. "Well then, come over to my desk, we'll be the examples of how this paper should go." The guy, presumably Turk, started for the front of the room, I got up after and made my way up there as well. "Okay guys, now this will be fun. Teacher and students. So, Melinda, have you had any experience in writing fiction essays?"

"No, but I love writing stories." I smiled.

"Well that's the same thing." He chuckled. "You should be honored to be writing with Turk, he loves to write and is very good at it, but he lacks in other things. He is supposed to be a sophmore but was held back because of Math and Social Studies."

"Thanks for giving her a background check of my life, Paffton." Turk smirked at me, and his brown eyes didn't leave mine. "What are we going to write about?"


	2. This Dude Is Seriously Creeping Me Out

My next few classes were uneventful, I hated getting close to anybody, but Turk was unavoidable. I liked him though, he was cool. But I doubt I'd be here long enough. I doubt he'd accept me for what I have inside of me… I doubt anyone would. I looked all over the cafeteria looking for an open seat, but all were taken, except for ones which were located by some kids that weren't looking at anything in particular or eating but had trays with food at them, just touching it. I pulled at the straps of my backpack to tighten it around my shoulders.

I made my way to the back where the seat was. It was like some of the kids were avoiding them. Hmm. Turk was in the same lunch period and he popped right next to me, and like me, he had no tray with him. Just a drink. I had brought mine from home, it was a Sprite. He was also in the same dilemma as I was, and I pointed to the back. He nodded. We made our way there like we owned the place. I was seated by a bronze-haired boy. He immediately touched the arm of the girl next to him. "So, Turk, do you know what other classes we have together?" I asked. I pulled out my crumpled schedule out of my backpack and showed it to him.

"Dude! How are you in so many different grades?" He gasped.

"Well…I've moved around a lot, and credits don't always get everywhere and some classes are electives in other places. Like, P.E. for example, my old school didn't have P.E. except for freshman. I'm supposed to be a junior, but I've kind of failed some classes too. And see, Biology was for freshman down in Texas, then I moved to Vallejo, Mexico, then to Michigan, then California, and now…I'm here. Mom likes moving a lot. I hate it." He nodded. "I don't know how long I'll be staying here though…so it's going to suck when I have to move again. I wouldn't be surprised if we moved in the next few months." I laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I've only moved to two places and I hated it, leaving friends and all that." He complied.

"Yeah, that's why I try to be the oddball out, I try to act scarier and worse than I really am, so that way, all I get is back talking and it's okay to move, I just try to not fit in, that way…I don't have to worry about losing friends. Just…never make them…and you're good. Except for at my last school. I had some trouble with this one dude, and well, I hooked up with him, but then I moved. So much for a happy ending." I smiled. I pulled my phone out and started texting Alan to see how he was doing. I quickly got an answer.

"Cool, you got a cell, that's awesome." He smiled.

"Yeah, well, when you've lived in as much places as I have, my parents have to get a hold of me for stuff, check up on me. But they usually never call, plus I hate them. Usually." I laughed, I handed the phone over to him. I heard the pack of 5 talking. Reflexively I turned to them quickly. They all looked at me. The boy with bronze-hair stared into my eyes. Confused and pained at something. They quickly turned hateful. I stood up. Crushing the now empty soda in my hands. "Come on Turk, let's go." He nodded and followed me. I wasn't wanted there. I felt like skipping the rest of school with Turk, but decided to go to class since I had to get that paper thing signed and turned into the office.

"Well, I'll see you later then!" Turk shouted as he ran off in the direction of the highway.

"Yeah, ok…"I started off for F103. When I got to the class I immediately saw the bronze-haired boy, who had the only…open seat left…Oh God help me now. Mr. Banner took the time to sign my card at the beginning of class then directed me to my seat.

"Edward, I presume that you will help your new classmate?" Mr. Banner lifted up his coffee mug…who drinks coffee in the afternoon? I shrugged. Edward looked like he wasn't breathing. I picked my foot from the floor to it's rightful place on the desk. I tapped my fingers on my pants. I tried smiling at the guy but there was no luck for me. In an instant he was shocked. He stared at my stomach, oh my god! Did _he_ know!?

He quickly shot his hand up. "Mr. Banner." He gulped. "Can I please…the bathroom…?" Everyone was looking at him crazily. That didn't exclude me. He ran out of the room, bathroom pass now unmistakably in his hand. After everyone was over the shock, most of the classroom's population zeroed in on me. Oh Great…Attention. Don't we just love that?


	3. Trusting Edward

Edward didn't come back for the rest of the period. Actually the rest of the week, but I noticed the group that Edward was with were looking at me, almost staring some of the time. "Hey Turk, who are those people anyway? The ones that were with Edward?" I asked, wondering.

"Oh, those guys. They're all family, they only talk to each other though, they moved here before I did, but they're only close to each other. Edward is related to Alice and Emmett, they're Cullens. Then there is Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They are Dr. Carlisle Cullen's kids. They're all adopted. This one girl, Jessica told me." I nodded at his explanation. Hmm. I stood up, emptying my tray in one of the garbage cans. I felt heavier, considering the baby I was carrying in my stomach. Good God, almost 3 months into my pregnancy. I raised my sleeve but soon pulled it down when I shuddered at the bruises and scars, some made from myself. I walked right past them, stopping at the doorway. I sat down and took out my powder. I patted it on my face, making sure I looked even paler than I was, I had realized that rain really does make you sallower. To me, I felt almost like a vampire. A thing nobody wanted, yet was always lurking there. Except for Turk. He had come to sit by me. "Hey, why'd you leave?" A wave of emotions flowed through me, I ended up crying long after the bell rang, on his chest. "Hey, hey, now come on. Why are you crying? You can tell me. Trust me, okay?" I nodded, but the tears wouldn't stop and my words came out as sobs, not being understood. "Breathe Melon, breathe." He instructed. Melon, his nickname for me. It was funny, I'd never had a nickname before. I squeezed him harder.

"Turk…you said I can tell you anything…right…?" I breathed, controlling my tears.

"Anything." He held me close, before I could say anything, the vice principal found us, motioning us towards him.

"Yes, sir?" Turk questioned.

"Come with me to my office. Both of you." I freaked out. I shook.

"No…no…no…no…no!" I screamed at them both. I ran out of the school, didn't know where to, just needed to get away. I cried and cried, and ran into the nearby forest. I knew with my luck I would get lost, but to me, that would almost be a good thing. No Cory, no Mom, no people. Just me. Just me and the little bump that was forming in my belly. It felt like an eternity of running and walking. I checked my phone, it said 6:00 P.M. It looked like I was in a meadow of some sort.

"What are you doing here!?" Someone growled. I jumped and turned to the voice. Edward stood there. He saw my tear-streaked face. Sympathy flashed in his eyes.

"I…I'm s-sorry! I didn't m-mean t-t-to! I was just l-leaving!" I shivered. It was freezing from the rain.

"Melinda…I'm…Sorry." He walked over to me and threw me his jacket, I put his jacket on quickly. "What's wrong, why are you out here?"

"Since when do you care?" I looked at him coldly. I was tired, I just wanted to leave now, that or fall asleep here in the grass. I reflexively rubbed my stomach, thinking about how hungry I was. Hmm…I was pretty sure I packed a granola bar this morning that I forgot to eat. I started walking again when I found the granola. Yummy. Chocolate.

"Melinda wait! I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day…I'm sorry."

"How really did you act? You made the point clear, you hated me from the start, I was some unknown thing, but how did you know? How did you?" I yelled at him. He came over to me, said he was sorry again. He looked into my eyes when I raised them.

"Why are you scared? Why do you have to portray yourself tougher than you actually are? I know you're sad, mad, and lonely. I am too." He regretted his words, silencing himself. I breathed, and looked at the meadow behind him.

"You don't know. How would you? And besides you make yourself lonely, you don't talk to other people, really, that I've been told. Everyone thinks you're gorgeous, but you don't want them, no they're not good enough. Why am I telling you this?" I turned my head to the other side and bit my lip softly.

"Because that's what you do. I heard every word the first day when you were sitting by me in the cafeteria. You and me…we're a lot alike." He curled his lips into what seemed a half smile.

"You don't know half of it." I pouted. Rubbing my stomach again. I was still so hungry. It growled.

"Here…let me drive you home." He held his hand out, then quickly took it back as he saw my face.

"I'm not going home. I hate it there." I resisted.

"Then, how about my house, at least you won't be dying of pneumonia at my home." I didn't know if I could trust him, really trust anybody for that matter. I'd been hurt all my life because of trust. I closed my eyes. At least it would get me food, that way my baby wasn't hungry anymore.

"Fine. Just…don't let them find me, okay? I need to be away for a while." I stated, he understood, nodding his head.

"I won't. Trust me?" He questioned. I nodded, we were making our way to the outside of the forest, to where his car was.

"A little."


	4. A Freaking Wierd Dream

"Holy crap! You're going-" I was cut off as I had peeked at the speedometer.

"It's okay, I can handle it. Trust me." But he slowed down, pouting. "I hate going slow."

"This is slow? No…this is good, this is fine." When he cut the engine, I noticed an enormous white house before my eyes. Edward had come around to open my door. "This is your house?" My eyes popped out. "Jesus Christ, what kind of swag did you score?" I smiled as he opened the front door to the house, revealing a huge foyer. His topaz eyes turned to me in confusion. "Nothing." I rolled my eyes for emphasis.

"Please, come in." He led the way, leading me to the living room. It was white. And huge! Along the back wall was a huge window…I stared at in awe.

"How does that thing hold up?" I questioned.

"Good question." He smiled. I smiled back.

"Please, make yourself at home." A woman, older than Edward, but not by much, greeted. I turned around to face her.

"Ah, yes, Melinda this is Esme, my adoptive mother, Esme this is Melinda, the new girl at school." Edward introduced.

"Hi!" I greeted. She walked towards me, but stayed a comfortable distance away.

"Hello Melinda, can I get you something to drink? Or a snack?" She asked. I nodded, delighted by the hospitality. Something I wasn't very used to.

"What kind of drinks do you have?" I asked, following her to the kitchen, which was open and yet again, painted white.

"Oh, we have water and soda, some juice. For snacks we have pigs in the blanket, cheese, salad. Just ask and we'll probably have it." She opened the refrigerator, I could see it was filled with things.

"Hmm...Sprite please, and some pigs in the blanket with mustard, are they the little cute sausages?" She nodded. "Awesome!" Edward appeared behind me. He smiled.

"Nothing for me, Esme." Esme handed me my Sprite, went to a basket on the counter, and took out several little pigs in the blankets, carefully putting them neatly placed on the outskirts of the plate, fetched the mustard, and squirted it into the center. She handed it to me.

"Thank you mom!" I walked away with Edward before I could notice the pained, sad-filled face she held after I left, Edward could sense it I believed. He breathed, talking under his breath. I picked up one of the sausages, tearing it apart with my teeth. Edward motioned towards the grand piano in the corner of the living room. He sat on the pianist bench. I stood behind him, not wanting to get any crumbs on the beautiful piece. He started playing the keys skillfully, I was stopped in the middle of my eating to really listen. I closed my eyes and imagined a world that was different from this. Peaceful, kind. But was awoken by a screech of the bench, and hands pulling my plate from my hands. I let them. I opened my eyes slowly, walking to an unused couch. I laid down and curled up. And fell asleep as Edward ruffled my hair.

oOo

I couldn't tell if I was dreaming or not, Alan was there and I was slowly drifting into the air, nothing, not even gravity was bringing my body back towards earth. Then, I realized I was staring into my own face, I tried to speak to myself, to Alan. But they just smiled at me when I spoke, I listened harder as I tried to speak, now sensing that my words...were just cries, my arms held side by side in a bundle, I tried to move, the blanket that held me kept me from doing so. I squirmed and cried, squirmed and cried, then Alan took me, but as soon as I was in his hands, his face mutated into Edwards. I cried harder.

"Do you think she's hungry?" He asked. The docter that now entered the room nodded. I could only see the people, nothing else, I guessed either that I was in a hospital, or a doctor was in our home...wherever that may be at the moment. I could only look at the man above me, opening my eyes, squirming and crying.

"Yes, she may be, Melinda, why don't you try breast-feeding her? I'll send in Esme. Edward, let's have Melinda and the baby have some time alone with Esme." The other me, the one who was not currently being sane at the moment, grabbed Edwards hand and didn't let him go, he stooped down, after handing me to the doctor, kissed my infant forehead, and kissed my other body's lips. I cried out again, wailing. The doctor gave me to myself. Sounds wierd but it's true.

"Carlisle, let's go, I'll come back in a little while, Melinda, goodnight, baby Renesmee!" He smiled. I heard a commotion outside. My name is Renesmee? Hmm...I like it! As soon as they left, I settled down a bit, waiting for Esme to come into the room. She soon showed, giving tips to my mother on how to nurse me, I turned deep red. I'm going to succle...my own nipple...disgusting!! They laid me on a pillow and my "mother" lifted her shirt, leaning me into her.

oOo

"AAHHHH!!" I woke with a start in a bed, but...it wasn't my bed, I checked my stomach. Okay. Good, still have a baby inside. I stood up, heading towards the door, I ventured out into the hallway. "Hello?" I shouted. "Edward?" There was a breeze. Wait...this was a house...how can a breeze be in a house? I shrugged it off. Edward appeared behind me with a boo, which, I can't believe I'm admitting, made me jump.

"Have a nice sleep?" He asked.

I nodded. "Really wierd dream though."

"Oh, really, tell me about it? You want something to eat?" Come to think of it, I was starving, when did I eat last? Not to long ago. Hmm. Must be the baby.

"Sure, and sure. When did I go to sleep?" I asked.

"You slept for 30 hours, approximately." I gawked. What!?


End file.
